All We'd Ever Need
by Ms.Anjos
Summary: Um adeus não dado pode causar sofrimento a duas pessoas. Mas a volta surpresa pode fazer feliz um coração partido. Fanfic inspirada na música All We'd Ever Need, do Lady Antebellum.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV:**

Já fazia cinco anos que eu não o via, sentia sua falta, sentia falta do seu toque, da sua voz... Praticamente tudo! "Bella, deixa de ser burra, ele foi embora, e não disse o motivo, esqueça ele." Eu dizia a mim mesma, mas não conseguia nem me enganar. Às vezes eu me pegava olhando a sua foto, nossa… Como ele estava lindo, como ele era lindo!

Já passava das 20h00min da noite quando cheguei a casa. Não estava com ânimo pra nada, nunca tinha. Apesar de Alice insistir em me levar para alguma boate, eu não queria, só queria ficar em casa e chorar. Vesti a blusa que ele deixou no chão do meu quarto antes de ir embora, agora ela era minha camisola.

"Como eu pude ser tão burra e o deixar ir embora? Porque não o impedi? Eu sou a pessoa mais burra desse mundo!" Eu socava o travesseiro, chorando de raiva de mim mesma, por ter sido burra.

Tantas e tantas vezes eu sonhei com ele aparecendo na porta do meu quarto, me pedido desculpas e dizendo que me amava e que tinha sido um idiota por não ter tentando provar seu amor. Eu acordava, às vezes gritando seu nome, gritando que era culpa minha. Eu me odiava.

Eu sabia que não era culpa dele, era minha, por não ter demonstrado o quanto o que tínhamos era a coisa mais importante do mundo. Que era tudo o que precisávamos. A culpa de ele ter ido embora era minha e eu deveria fazer o mesmo, deveria ir pra bem longe e nunca mais voltar. E era isso que eu iria fazer.

**Edward POV:**

Cinco anos, fazia cinco anos que eu tinha deixado pra trás meu único e grande amor. Por um mero capricho. Todos os meus amigos acham que eu já segui em frente e que não penso mais nela, mas a verdade é que isso ainda acontece.

Eu sempre pegava debaixo da minha cama uma caixa onde havia cartas e fotos nossas, juntos, felizes e sorrindo. Como eu sinto falta desse tempo… Eu sinto falta de tudo nela, exatamente tudo. Seu cheiro maravilhoso de morango, sua voz suave, seu sorriso, sua teimosia… Tudo que ela fazia até um simples gesto me fascinava. E agora eu estou aqui sem ela, sozinho. Somente eu e minhas lembranças.

"Mas e se ela tivesse seguindo em frente, e se ela já me tivesse esquecido?". Eu sei que morreria se esse meu pensamento fosse verdade, mas se ela estivesse feliz pra mim já bastaria. A única coisa que eu queria agora era vê-la mais uma vez, antes de ir embora.

"Chega!", eu gritei. "Não agüento mais ficar sem ela. Eu vou voltar para onde eu nunca deveria ter saindo." Eu me levantei do sofá, decidido. Eu não iria mais embora, eu voltaria para Forks e tentaria de todas as formas reconquistar a _minha_ Bella!

"Eu deveria ter dito tudo que estava dentro do meu peito pra ela naquele dia, mais não sei por que não consegui… Simplesmente me virei e fui embora. Como pude fazer isso? Eu sou um idiota, mesmo." E dirigia feito louco pelas ruas de Paris. Não estava mais nem aí para o show que faria hoje, não estava nem aí para o que os jornais iriam falar de mim no final do dia. O que eu queria agora era estar com o amor da minha vida!

**Bella POV:**

"Alice, preciso que você me diga onde Edward está?" eu dizia ao telefone à Alice.

"Mas Bella, eu não sei." Ela repetia o que tinha me dito há quatro anos.

"Tá bom Alice, obrigada." Eu joguei o telefone longe com raiva de mim mesma.

"Bella, burra, idiota" deitei na minha cama e deixei as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto novamente.

"Eu pensei que você me amasse Bella, pensei que nosso amor era o que mais lhe importava." Eu ouvia Edward dizer, com raiva.

"Mas Edward..." ele não me deixava falar, simplesmente virou as costas e sumiu como um fantasma. Eu acordei gritando, como sempre acontecia. "Acho que já está mais do que claro que eu não o merecia." Eu dizia olhando para um ponto na parede.

**Edward POV:**

"Não me importa que eu tenha um show hoje, Demitri. Quero que me leve para Forks agora." Eu gritei com o piloto do meu jatinho.

"Mas Edward... Jane ficara uma fera, você sabe disso..." ele tentava me convencer.

"Mande Jane se ferrar. Vamos logo Demitri." Eu me joguei na poltrona.

"Bom, é você que paga o meu salário mesmo né." Ele ligou o jato e partiu.

Eu suspirei pesadamente. _Bella, como sinto sua falta_, pensei, sentindo vontade de chorar.

**Bella POV:**

Já sentia o sono chegando, mais eu não queria me deitar. Estava com medo de ter outro sonho, outro pesadelo na verdade. Não agüentaria ouvir Edward dizer tudo aquilo de novo. Me deitei e apaguei imediatamente.

Fui acordada pelo despertador, já passava das 11h30min da manhã. Peguei o infeliz e taquei na porta, fazendo-o se espatifar na parede. Suspirei forte e me virei na cama, ainda estava sonolenta, mas vi algo ou alguém na porta do meu quarto. Não consegui distinguir se era homem ou mulher, tamanho era o meu sono.

"Bella?" aquela voz linda e angelical me fez despertar. Eu encarei aquela pessoa por vários minutos.

"Ah não, outro pesadelo." Eu disse me jogando na cama.

"Pesadelo?" a voz do anjo estava ofegante, parecia que ele tinha corrido. De repente eu senti uns braços segurando meu corpo, e então eu percebi que era o _meu _Edward que estava ali.

**Edward POV:**

Ela estava tão linda, ela continuava linda, como sempre foi. Eu não deveria ter corrido tanto, agora eu estava cansado. Sorte que perto daqui tinha um bom lugar para pousar. Porque se não, eu estaria perdido.

"Bella?" eu disse seu nome, com carinho e felicidade por estar vendo-a de novo. Ela me olhou e se jogou na cama.

"Ah não, outro pesadelo." Ela exclamou. Eu fiquei surpreso ela tinha pesadelos comigo?

"Pesadelos?" eu a olhei e sorri indo perto dela e a abraçando. Acho que isso provava que eu não era um pesadelo.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou. Fiquei feliz e surpreso. Acho que ela tinha gostado da minha volta.

Nós ficamos nos olhando por um tempo até ela me beijar. Ela me beijou, nossa... Como eu sentia falta dos beijos dela. Eles eram a melhor coisa nesse mundo todo. Nós nos separamos para podermos respirar. Eu abri meus olhos e a encarei com carinho.

"Te amo Bella!" ela sorriu e me abraçou forte dizendo que também me amava. Eu era, com certeza, o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu tinha tanto que me desculpa com ela, tanto. Tinha que pedir perdão a ela, por ter-la abandonado, por ter-la feito infeliz. Eu tenho certeza que nunca mais sairia do lado dela, nem que ela me mandasse embora.

**FIM**

_Aqui uma notinha da tua beta :b_

_Gostei muuuito da fic! Tanto o Edward como a Bella estavam tão tristinhos inicialmente, mas, no final, ficou tudo bem hehehe!_

_Espero que recebas muitos reviews dos leitores porque mereces mesmo… E já agora assim também nos podes escrever um epílogo desta história._

_Muitos beijinhos,_

_Inês Potter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dedicada__ as Minhas Betas e a Minha Best Ihala_

**Sinopse:Um adeus não dado pode causar sofrimento a duas pessoas. Mais a volta surpresa pode fazer feliz um coração partido.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

Eu estava dormindo, quando senti dois braços me apertando de leve. Abri somente um olho para me certificar que era realmente que eu queria. Sorri feliz por estar tendo a visão da pessoa mais linda do mundo. _Bella_. Ela estava tão linda e serena que eu não resisti e dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. Ela sorriu e se esticou um pouco, selando nossos lábios.

-Você vai sempre me acordar assim? – ela me olhou sorrindo.

-Sempre! – confessei.

-Ed...

Eu a olhei. –Oi amor.

-Por que você foi embora há cinco anos atrás?

Eu suspirei. Sabia que eu teria que falar sobre isso com ela.

-Eu fui, por que não queria prejudicar sua carreira. - ela se sentou na cama e me encarou.

-Como assim?

-Você estava tão feliz por ter conseguindo o estagio na empresa da Zafrina, que não queria arruinar sua felicidade dizendo que teia que ficar fora do país.

-Você cogitou que, talvez, se você tivesse me contado que iria sair do país, eu largaria tudo e iria com você?

-Foi por isso que não contei Bella, não queria que você estragasse o seu futuro por culpa minha.

-Edward... – ela acariciou meu rosto. – V_ocê_ é meu futuro! – ela me deu um tapa de leve no rosto. – Mas não fazia sentido você ter ido embora daquele jeito, me deixando aqui triste e me achando culpada por você ter partido.

-Bella, você não tem culpa de nada. Eu é que fui um idiota por não ter coragem de conversar com você.

-Edward...

-Me perdoa Bella! Na hora pensei que fosse preciso eu fazer isso, mais depois vi que eu não posso viver sem você. – eu sorri, a abraçando.

Ela me abraçou forte e deu vario beijos no meu rosto. Eu me senti feliz só com esse carinho. Me senti completo quando ela sussurrou no meu ouvido que me amava e que me perdoava. Eu amo essa criatura maravilhosa com todas as minhas forças. Eu segurei seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo cálido, mais que se aprofundou rapidamente. Só persebi que estava quase nus quando Bella arranhou meu peito, me fazendo gemer baixo.

**Bella Pov**

Eu acordei primeiro que Edward dessa vez. Fui ate a cozinha fazer alguma coisa para comer. Me sentia tão feliz e disposta hoje. Tinha certeza que Edward era a razão disso. Liguei a TV e deixei em um canal qualquer. Só havia percebido que era na Multi Show quando o clipe da da banda _Lady Antebellum_ começou. E era justamente a minha música preferida _Need You Now_. Eu peguei uma colher de pau e corri para frente da TV e comecei a cantar igual a uma louca.

Sempre que eu ouvia essa música me lembrava dos momentos lindos que tivemos. Eram tantos. O dia que ele me pediu em namoro, quando disse que me amava, a nossa primeira vez. Tantos momentos maravilhosos eram 'marcados' por essa música. Estava tão entretida com a música quem nem vi que a torrada já estava pronta e estava quase queimando.

-Merda! – eu ri de mim mesma, enquanto jogava a torrada queimada fora.

**Edward Pov**

Acordei com um barulho de música vinda, acho que, da sala. Levantei da cama e vesti a minha boxer que estavam no chão. Desci as escada e vi Bella. Ela estava hilária contando uma das minhas músicas favoritas, já que a letra me lembrava a Bella. Quando o 'show' de Bella acabou, ela correu pra cozinha, só depois eu senti um cheiro de queimado.

Entrei na cozinha tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. A abracei pelas costas e dei um beijo na sua nuca.

-Não acredito que você gosta dessa musica. – ela deu um gritinho de susto e se virou, batendo em mim.

-Chato! Odeio quando você faz isso! – eu sorri e dei um beijo nos seus lábios.

-você não me respondeu.

-Eu gosto sim, ela me lembra você. – ela sorriu e percebi que suas bochechas havia ganhado uma tom de rosa.

-Você fica linda corando.

-Sem gr... – eu a interropi quando passei meus braços pela sua cintura e a beijei. Ela riu e fechou os braços no meu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo.

Peguei-a no colo e passei suas pernas na minha cintura, quando ouvi um pigarro baixo. Olhei na direção do som e vi uma anã de jardim de braços cruzados e batendo o pé.

-Edward não dava pra você vestir uma blusa não? - ela nem sabia ficar irritar, eu sabia muito bem que ela tinha ficado contente com a minha volta também.

-Sabe o que é irmãzinha, a Bella adore me ver assim. - eu sorri e Bella corou, como sempre. Eu à soltei e passei pela minha minha, dando um beijo no seu rosto. - Também é bom te ver.

-Sai logo daqui. - ela me empurrou.

**Bella Pov**

Já fazia um tempinho que Edward havia subido e Alle ainda ficava me encarando.

-Você tem noção que estragou o momento né Alle?

-Aham... Foi de propósito.

-Sem graça. - eu lhe dei língua e me virei para a pia.

-Mais como vocês estão? - ela se encostou no mármore da pia.

-Estamos bem Alle. - ela me olhou, sorrindo.

-Estou tão feliz por vocês amiga. - ela me abraçou.

Eu sorri.

-Mas uma pegunta está no ar Alle. O que você veio fazer aqui?

-Queria saber por que você não atendia minhas ligações.

-Você ligou? - eu realmente não tinha escutado o telefone tocar, e bom, meu celular estava despedaçado em algum canto do quarto.

-Aham, várias e várias vezes. Mais já percebi o motivo de você não ter atendido o telefone. - eu sabia que tinha corando com esse comentário, já que ela começou a rir.

-Alle você é a pessoa mais inconveniente que existe na face da terra sabia? – Edward disse, entrando na cozinha.

-E você é um idiota por ter deixado a minha amiga! – ela olhou para Edward com cara de assassina. -Bells eu não mandei você me ligasse assim que ele voltasse.

-É. Eu sei disso Alice. - ele sorriu, e eu jamais iria me cansar de olhar aquele sorriso lindo. - Mas me pergunto pra que ela deveria te ligar?

-O que você acha? Para eu vir aqui e matar você né. Dáh! - ela revirou os olhos. -Mas deixa pra lá. Bom, você está feliz é isso que me importa. – ela me abraçou e deu um tapa no braço de Edward. –Tchau maninho. Depois você vai na casa da mamãe? - ela saiu andando. depois de uns segundos ouvi a porta batendo.

-Claro né anã de jardim. – ele me olhou e ficou sorrindo.

-O que foi? - eu realmente estava curiosa.

-Nada. – ele me puxou pela mão e me abraçou. – Te amo sabia?

-Sabia. Mas é sempre bom ouvir. – eu sorri e lhe dei um beijo.

-Boba! – ele me pegou no colo e me girou.

-Edward... – eu gritei e ele riu. – Para com isso, me coloca no chão.

-Só quando você disser que me ama.

-Ta bom.. Eu digo! Mas para de me girar. - eu disse, quase chorando.

Ele parou de me girar, mais não me colocou no chão.

-Quero ouvir. - ele deixou seu rosto a centímetros do meu.

-Eu te amo! – eu sussurrei e lhe dei um beijo leve. Ele me pegou no colo, no estilo homem das cavernas e me jogou no sofá.

-Te Amo Para Sempre Isabella Swan. - ele sorriu e enchei meu rosto de beijos. Como eu sentia falta de ficar assim com ele.

Ficamos num 'love' até o celular dele tocar. Ele levantou e praguejou quando viu o nome de quem era na tela.

**Edward Pov**

Eu sabia que devia ter desligado o celular, agora a irritante da Jane fica me ligando.

-o que você quer Jane? - eu estava me segurando para não manda-lá pastar.

_-onde você está? - _ela meio que gritou.

-em Forks.

_-volte para cá agora mesmo_. - ela realmente achava que era minha mãe.

-Vamos colocar um ponto nisso está bem. Você não é minha mãe Jane, você é somente a minha agente.

_-Edward... Eu quero você aqui agora._

-Não e ponto final Jane. Ate o ano que vem. - eu tirei o celular no ouvido.

_-Edward Masen Cullen.. _- ela gritou.

Eu desliguei e taquei o telefone em algum lugar. Bella me olhava curiosa, mais não dizia nada.

-O que foi amor? - eu sentei no sofá e coloquei suas penas em cima das minhas coxas.

-Quem é Jane? – é impressão minha ou a voz da Bella estava com uma pontada de ciúmes?

-Por quê? Está com ciúmes Bella? - eu sorri torto e ela corou levemente.

-Eu? – ela disse num fio de voz. – Eu não! Por que estaria? Você tinha direito de seguir sua vida.

Eu sorri abertamente. Tão boba.

-Admita Bella. Você está com ciúmes... – eu sorri, subindo em cima dela.

-Não estou nada! – ela me olhou, se arrastando para trás. Eu segurei em sua cintura e a puxei para baixo do meu corpo, olhando nos olhos dela.

-Não está mesmo? – eu beijei seu pescoço.

-N-não... – ela fechou os olhos e eu sorri, mordendo o pescoço dela. - Edward isso não vale.

-Se você admitir eu paro com a 'tortura'. – sussurrei no seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha de leve.

-Edward... - ela sussurrou.

-Admita Bella... – eu dei um beijo no canto dos seus lábios, mais não deixei que ela me beijasse.

-Ta bom, ta bom eu admito que fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes sim. Feliz?

-Muito feliz. - eu a beijei exatamente do jeito que eu queria.

**Bella Pov**

Edward só pode ter feito algum curso tipo "como ser malvado com sua namorada". Namorada. Eu pensei nessa palavra, eu não sabia se ainda era considerada namorada. Será que ele ainda me via como sua namorada?

Virei meu rosto para a cabeceira da cama e vi que já passava das nove da noite. Zafrina deve estar me xingando agora, mais ela pode comandar a empresa sem a sócia! Depositei um beijo nos lábios de Edward e levantei. Não parava de pensar se ele ainda me via como namorada. Vesti uma blusa e um short e desci as escadas. Precisava pensar um pouco. Me sentei no sofá e me perdi em pensamentos. Me tirei um tempo para refletir sobre tudo que, agora, me acontecia e me deixava feliz.

-Será mesmo que ele ainda me vê como namorada? - eu suspirei pesadamente.

-Se esse 'ele' for 'eu' então sim, ele ainda te vê como namorada. Mas ele queria ver você como esposa. – Edward disse no meu ouvido, me fazendo tomar um susto e ficar paralisada com suas palavras.

-O-o-o qu-que vo-você di-disse?- eu me virei para ele.

-O que você ouviu. Mas eu vou pedir do jeito certo. – ele me olhou e sorriu me mostrando uma caixa de veludo azul. – Isabella Marie Swan, quer se casar comigo e se tornar Isabella Marie Cullen?

-é claro que eu quero meu amor. – eu pulei no seu pescoço, o abraçando e nos derrubando no chão.

Eu amo essa perfeição divina. E agora ficaremos juntos para sempre, tenho certeza disso.

**FIM**


End file.
